


Foreseeing You and Me

by blxe_txlip, pixielove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry crystal gazing, Harry tells Lou's immediate future, Harry turban, Hurt/Comfort, Larry roleplay, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Roleplay, larry oneshot, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixielove/pseuds/pixielove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis indulge a crystal ball for some inspiration. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreseeing You and Me

Part One - Lulu -

http://31.media.tumblr.com/600837104eadae3d249a81401be648e7/tumblr_moz1g8n81H1rmcnl8o1_r1_500.jpg (So this pic inspired this roleplay fan fic idea because I thought Harry looked like he was wearing a turban lol! Dee is my partner in crime and decided she’ll write part 2 to this, so stay tuned for that. =))

Flickering vanilla candles burnt steadily in the otherwise dimmed room, their slightly jumpy lights catching on Harry and casting a silhouette around the boy, highlighting a silk purple turban he had wrapped around his head. Clad in an emerald green gown, the material swished about Harry’s ankles as he next lit the lavender scented incense sticks, the candles flame shedding light on his fingers scattered with rings, the golden flame lingering directly on his bear pride ring, gleaming beneath the warm flare that ghosted like radiant waves upon his hands, the tattooed cross burning bright, the lounge otherwise shrouded in darkness. Smirking to himself, Harry carefully pried open the wooden box, fingers softly tapping the wood playfully, listening to gentle scratching sound as the pads of his fingers drummed against the oak wood, creating a tingling sensation in his ears – reminiscent to the sweet hush of raindrops. Harry’s heart jumped to life like a love-struck cartoon character, love heart pulsating in and out of the chest rapidly – that’s how it felt. He licked his lips, heart rising to the swell of his abdomen, the heat coursing through his veins. It was practically nonsensical. Louis wasn’t even home yet, but this is what they thrived on – the unexpectedness, the surprises, and the many quirks Harry had up his sleeve. Which was precisely why Harry was sitting on his knees at the coffee table in the darkened room with shy candlelight, a huge crystal ball lying in an oak box, wrapped in black silk, and a fucking ridiculous turban coiled around his head while the incense stick continued to burn, rings of smoke swimming through the shadows.

Reaching for the crystal ball, Harry unravelled the silk, letting it pool to his lap, revealing a magnificent pure crystal that sat like a miniature moon, cradled by a brass dragon whose tail looped around the bottom edge, acting as a stand for the crystal to rest in. Carefully he placed the crystal on the centre of the coffee table and peered in, staring into the endless clear crystal, frowning slightly and wondering what it was he was supposed to be seeing. Granted, he bought this solely because he wanted to role-play with it and secondly because it was kind of pretty and unique and Harry liked random things and Harry didn’t think he needed to explain why he was in possession of a crystal ball anyway. Harry could already imagine Liam swooping upon it like an eagle, arching one eyebrow and looking at Harry with mock suspicion and partial judgement. Harry giggled at the thought and reached out for the steadily burning candle, shifting it closer to the crystal so that its glowing flame shined directly upon the crystal like the blowout of a dying sun above the cold Antarctic. Harry didn’t see anything at first as he leaned in closer, nothing except his own reflection staring back at him; plump lips freshly coloured with a blush pink hue, the emerald colour of his eyes steadily vanishing as the black pupils continued to increase in size. Harry bit his lip and imagined Louis sinking to his knees, begging Harry, pleading, “Pl-Please, Daddy. Please let me suck your cock.” Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head and the heat spilled through his gut stronger than before. He missed Louis. The plan was beautiful. The plan was hot. Louis didn’t even know he was home. Louis thought he was still in L.A – indeed, after the win at the Brits, Harry had taken off yet again while Lou stayed home for his match and really, they hadn’t parted on good terms, but what else was new? There tended to be a lot of fucking, a lot of cuddling and a lot of fighting and door slamming and the terror of a mad Harry who wasn’t really that mad at all. In fact, Louis hated Harry for never getting angry, but that’s not how Harry punished Louis. Louis screamed and raged, but Harry iced you out. Harry’s mind drifted back in a haze, remembering the euphoria, the bliss. They’d won. What had they won? “What did we win?” he’d hissed at Louis and then Liam was telling him what to say and he went with it and it was going good – they had a few drinks, gave a few quick interviews…and Harry had been getting impatient. He had to have him.

“Oi! What are you-” Louis began, as Harry pulled him into a cubicle backstage and slammed him against the wall, pressing his urgently rutting hips against Lou’s and smacking their mouths together, a low groan escaping Harry as he searched for the kiss Louis wasn’t giving him, Harry’s hands reaching around for Louis’ arse, squeezing through his skinny’s.

“Harry, no,” Louis panted, reaching behind him to grab Harry’s hands and stop him. Abandoning Louis’ unresponsive mouth, Harry attacked his neck, sucking the flesh where the pulse began to flicker against soft tanned skin. Louis sighed, an internal battle rising on the flickers of shifting emotions on his face.

“N-No. Not…Not here,” Louis croaked, pushing Harry off him. Harry was giving him that look, that wounded yet shocked look.

“Louis…” he drawled, pressing himself flush against Louis who seemed to shrink into himself, looking away, away at the ceiling and at anything other than the intense emerald marbles staring him down.

“Harry,” Louis sighed, staring at his shiny white and black shoes, “You can’t just ditch me for months on end and then come back expecting something every time.”

“I didn’t ditch you. For fucks sake, Lou. How many times do we have to go through this? I’m working. I’m working on the fucking album in case you forgot.”

“Yeah? And why can’t I work on it with you?”

“We’ve been through this,” came the measured response, voice dripping with a mixture of honey and ice.

“No we haven’t. All I’ve heard these last few months is how you need ‘time away’ and ‘time to work.’ And you’ve had time. If you…If you don’t…like… if you don’t wanna, like, be with me anymore, just say so, Harry. Stop being a coward and hiding from me and just fucking say it because I’m not waiting here like your fucking toy. I’m not your fuck buddy that you can use whenever you feel like it.”

Green eyes broke. “How can you even say that? Is that what you want, then?” Harry questioned, using his every fibre of willpower available to force his voice into remaining steady, to not crack – but Harry sensed the shift and he could see the ugly truth straining in his heavy heart. If they were a compass, their compass had just broken and either wasn’t pointing anywhere, coming to a feeble stop, or it was zooming around in chaotic circles. Was their ship sinking? Were those ice bergs Harry witnessed in Louis’ steely blue gaze?

Louis didn’t answer right away. Harry waited, feeling the world close in around them and for a moment he was afraid that the universe was going to swallow him up or that the seas would drag him under and without an anchor or a rope, he was just going to drown, disappear into the perpetual depths never to be seen again like a burnt out star in the heavens, because… because Harry couldn’t imagine existing without Louis. In his head, it sounded stupid. Like, he obviously had existed before knowing Louis, but the moment their paths collided, it seemed…it just seemed that it wasn’t possible to ever go back to life before him, because now knowing him… everything had changed. And how do you go back once everything has changed, once you have forever transformed into a new entity simply because you met someone who altered the course of your whole life? But that’s what a soul mate was, wasn’t it? A person who trampled upon your life to teach you something, never entering peacefully, storming into your life like the best and worst thing that ever happened to you and it was breath-taking and magical and kind of an exhilarating place where heaven meets hell. A place where they turn the mirrors on one another and see the better angels of their natures sometimes look like demons if you look at them from an angle you’ve never seen before, an angle you didn’t want to see… one he made Harry see…and Harry in turn made Louis see, and now there’s no turning back. How do you go back once you’ve seen yourself as you really are, beautiful and ugly? Imperfect and shamed and yet innocent and vulnerable?

But Louis never answered Harry, his bottom lip trembling as the waters of blue and green met through a stinging haze of unshed tears that Louis tried to blink away but it was too late, his long lashes caught the beads of unfallen tears and they trickled down his cheeks and Harry, always expecting rejection, took that as his answer. Pity and pain. It’s over, he must have been saying. I can’t do this any more. I love you, but this hurts. This hurts too much. And Harry, stupid Harry, didn’t even wait for Louis’ protest as he turned on his heel and breezed away, quite as a church mouse, nearly as invisible as a ghost. Louis had returned home that night to an empty apartment – all of Harry’s things frantically packed with Harry on the next flight to California.

There was a cloud covering Harry’s eyes as he stared into the crystal and he realised the cloud was the murky haze of his own tears and suddenly an image was staring back at him in the clear crystal, illuminated by the steady burning flame. It was Louis, an image of Louis sitting in their empty apartment on the floor with his back against the wall, knees propped up to his chest, his arms looped around his legs, face streaked in tears and wet cheek pressed into his knee cap. He looked like a frightened little boy and Harry felt his heart break into a thousand unfound pieces. Harry wiped his eyes and nose with the cuff of his sleeve, ready to tear the stupid turban off and throw the dumb crystal ball against the wall when the scrape of a key set Harry’s heart aflame and his lifeline began pounding as if he was on stage, core vibrating with adrenalin in front of a sea of cheering fans. Except there was no stage and no fans. Just Harry crouched in the dark in his long silk robe and silly turban, hovering over his new crystal ball whilst the aroma of the vanilla from the burning candles and the lavender from the incense swirled together. And Harry wasn’t sure what to expect, remembering the terms on which he’d left – which, well, wasn’t the first time they had ‘broken up’. Sometimes he thought they ‘broke up’ so that they could start over again, because everything was a rollercoaster when it came to them. It wasn’t always smooth sailing, but their ship was strong. She was sturdy. She could get Harry and Louis through any storm.

The door creaked open and in walked Louis clad in black skinnies and polished black shoes without socks, as usual. Harry’s thundering heart triggered faster and faster when he realised Louis was wearing his denim jacket with the sheepskin collar. It was oversized on Lou but made him look comforted, warm. Protected.

“-yeah, alright. Give the girls a kiss from me. Bye mum,” Louis was saying into his cell phone when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and squinting ahead, realisation finally dawning on his features as Harry twisted around to face him, a wide Joker smile plastering itself on Harry’s face. The blood drained from Louis’ face in a heartbeat, leaving him as white as a sheet, phone falling to the floor with a thud, his fingers loosened with shock.

“H-Harry?”

“Surprise?” Harry asked with the same tone Louis had given him, shooting him a question in response, gauging his boyfriends…ex-boyfriends…reaction. Boyfriend, Harry decided, when he waited for that expected moment of hardened anger to pass, catching sight of the softening eyes, the look on his face that seemed to read, ‘But you’re really here. You’re here,’ and those fucking heart eyes like some Japanese anime. Well, for all Harry knew, he was giving Louis the exact same stupid heart eyes. Harry rose to his feet and tentatively stepped closer, abandoning his crystal ball as he floated toward Louis, green grown swishing as he scooped the smaller boy into his arms, clutching him for dear life and feeling the weight of the world fall off his shoulders when Louis reached around to hug him back, unable to quite reach and stepping on his tip-toes, he clutched the silk of Harry’s gown with his fists, burying his face in the crook of Harrys’ neck.

“Missed you Lou,” Harry purred into Louis’ ear. Louis tensed against him.

“Missed you too,” he admitted, letting go and taking a step back to look at Harry with glistening eyes, blue orbs rounding as he took in Harry’s appearance, the shock of actually seeing Harry in their apartment and finally home fading and allowing Louis to take Harry in. “What the fuck are you wearing?” Louis asked with quirking lips.

“What? Don’t you like it?” Harry asked, twirling around on the spot. “I quite think this gown is rather pretty. And don’t you like my turban? Neat, isn’t it?” Harry grinned, patting the silk lump wrapped around his head.

“You look kinda like a fortune teller, Harold. Should I be worried?”

“Maybe. That all depends…” Harry whispered, taking hold of Louis’ hand and leading him into the lounge where cushions on the floor were in front of the coffee table and the brightly burning candles illuminating the crystal orb sitting there in the shadows mysteriously.

“What’s going on, Haz?” Louis asked slowly, observing the crystal ball. Harry directed him to sit at the floor on the cushion and Harry sat opposite him on the other side of the coffee table, kneeling down. Fanciful and intense green eyes gazed deeply at Louis, pupils huge and dilated, giving Harry an elusive aura as he sat there, shrouded in darkness, his fingers ghosting over the surface of the ball, various silver rings catching on the crystal, a light tapping. Louis watched, entranced.

“Well, Mr Tomlinson – I’m inviting you to a reading, isn’t it?”

“A reading? Come again? Don’t tell me you’ve gone all new age guru on me…” came the sassy eyebrow raised response.

“Louis – play along,” he all but hissed, before clearing his throat and getting back into character as Louis’ lips parted with an ‘oh’ of understanding, an amused smile now playing on his lips as he sat back and watched, mildly entertained. “Okay. So. What I’m going to do for you today, Mr Tomlinson, is read your future…”

“Go on then,” he said, an arrogant smile.

“I see…I see…a boy…a boy who is quite…special…to you.” Harry began, the hint of a smirk ghosting his pink mouth. “I see confusion.” Harry frowned, fingers sprayed over the crystal. “But I see clarity. Light at the end of the tunnel…” he went on, mystical voice and all.

“Gee. I am astounded at the way your reading is not vague and generalised in the slightest, Clairvoyant Styles. I must recommend you to my friends immediately.”

Harry ignored the jibe and carried on, clearing his throat. “Ahem. Okay. I see…I see…” Harry began, and started to wonder, jokes aside, what he really did see for them, for Louis, and their future together. He thought about all the things they’d discussed in passing, like that time by the sea they’d discussed their place in the universe and how much of a miracle it was, finding one another through an infinity of madness. Or the sunset by the river, the whispered and hesitant mention of children and marriage and the hushed ‘what if’s’.

“We could have two daughters, name them Louise and Harriet?”

“Harry, no. That’s…no. I thought you liked Darcy for a girl?”

“I do. But we could have a big family, Lou. We could have like, say, four girls, the way you grew up with four sisters! Or four girls and four boys!”

“Harry, I think one would be enough, really. I’m not having eight kids. Not cut out for it. Plus, can you imagine getting a surrogate eight times?”

“We could?”

“You don’t want four daughters, Harry. Girls are a handful. Too much manic drama and-"

“We should think of names. So we’ve decided on Darcy, Harriet, Louise… We need one more name, then,” Harry cut in, voice drowsy, resting his head on Louis’ chest and listening to the drumming of his heart while Louis softly threaded his fingers through Harry’s crazy mop. “Joanne? Jo for your mum, Anne for mine? Their name together?”

“I see…” Harry murmoured, staring at the same spot in the clear quartz, gripping either side of the crystal with his fingers sprawled out, a look of deep concentration settling upon his features as he began to zone out, listening to the silence and feeling the soft brush of the candles’ flame against his skin. As much as his eyes wanted to settle on Louis, he kept his eyes trained on the crystal, but Louis was all around him, his smell, his essence, burning into Harry’s veins and shooting straight into his sobbing heart masqueraded by a serene face. “I see a real future. I see children…” Harry ventured, about to meet Louis’ eyes and stare with his questioning lost look, like, ‘Would you? With me? Together?’ but he resisted, focusing his eyes on the hazy area now clouding over and maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe it was all in his imagination, but Harry swore he caught sight of flickering images changing too fast to really make sense of them – a blurred baby waving a fat fist, eyes like Lou’s on a girls face, eyes curved into crescent moons, that same smile, the smile that crinkles at the eyes. There was somebody else in the picture too, in the background. Someone quieter and softer and with his eyes and a smile with big huge dimples. “Yeah. I see family. I see…love. I see…equality…” Harry decided, and Louis’ breath caught in his throat, nostrils flaring with some unspoken emotion and eyes glistening.

“Yeah? What else do you see?” Louis wondered, inching closer, head tilted curiously and Harry could no longer resist, letting his eyes rise to meet Lou’s, the beaming smile lighting up their faces in unison and it was like the sun had come out behind grey clouds.

“I see this,” Harry said simply, saying nothing for a moment and staring into Louis’ puzzled expression before leaning over the crystal and moving his hands from the clear quartz and cupping Lou’s face gently, he pressed their lips together, a soft touch and tingle of the lips sparking a longing that left them both breathless, faces both flushed with twin rosy hue as they broke apart, their connected gazes both shining.

“Yeah?” Louis breathed. “What else do you see?” he asked, biting his lower lip and sizing Harry up, looking him up and down. Harry shot him a naughty smile and rubbed his hands together gleefully, getting into character and playing as he pretended to stare thoughtfully into the crystal ball, pretended like he saw something intriguing as he hovered over it with his chin propped between his forefinger and thumb like some philosopher.

“I see you sucking Daddy’s dick, actually.” Harry slurred, shooting Louis a wicked smile. Louis didn’t even blink, his own eyes hooded with desire now as he crawled around the coffee table and perched himself in Harry’s lap, looping his arms around his neck.

“You do, do you?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded eagerly.

“Think you deserve it, do you, after running away to L.A alone again?” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck and then taking a gentle bite of his earlobe. Harry’s chest rose and fell quickly against Lou’s, his breathing quickening by the second.

“I…I didn’t mean to upset you, boo.” Harry groaned, hips arching against Louis’ as Louis began softly grinding his dick against Harry’s and leaning down to smash their mouths together again, kissing, this time, with desperation, slipping his tongue between Harry’s bright pink lips, stained with the sweet scented lipstick. Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling Louis’ nails scrape his scalp and tug at his curls, thrusting his tongue back against Lou’s and then taking the length of it out and sucking it up and down, Louis’ hips quickening against his, dry humping faster and harder. Harry’s cock was straining in his jeans, the fabric catching and painful to his throbbing dick as Louis slowly undid the buttons to Harry’s low cut V-neck shirt. He leaned down and sucked a kiss into the tattooed swallows just beneath Harry’s clavicle, sucking the flesh on the larger swallow until it bruised with a mark like a strawberry, red and slightly dotted at first and darkening into a shade of purple the longer Louis sucked at it. Harry hissed and thrust his hips violently against Lou’s, seeking friction, whines and whimpers escaping his throat.

“Yeah? Well…you did,” Louis panted, snatching his soccer shirt off and throwing it behind him, the burning heat of their chests fused together, the heat radiating from their agonised hearts.

“I just…I’d rather be away where we can’t fight instead of…ah…instead of…getting angry…at…e-each other.”

“Nothing wrong with staying and fighting it out, Styles. Plus, I always quite enjoy the make up sex.”

“You would, you kinky bastard.”

“Takes one to know one. And who are you calling kinky? Are you or are you not the one trying to seduce me with a fortune teller role-play?”

“Why? Isn’t it working?”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t working. But…you haven’t finished reading my future, love.”

“I…t-told you,” Harry groaned, hands on Louis’ frantic hips, trying to slow him down and give him room to breathe, room to think, and, like, he didn’t want to cum in his pants, which he was in danger of doing if Louis continued rutting furiously against him. “…I…I see you giving me a blowjob…”

“Missed my lips on your cock did you love? Guess you would, all alone in L.A with only an empty hotel for company and your hand.” Louis teased and Harry growled. “What else do you see baby cakes?” Louis laughed.

“Ugh…I see you…fuck…” Harry began, losing his train of thought when his eyes landed on the forgotten black silk cloth that the crystal ball had been wrapped in. “You make me cum with my dick down your throat…and then you let me blindfold you and eat you out and fuck you so hard you won’t walk right tomorrow or the day after that and everyone will know who you belong to. Everyone will know who gets your dick up and ready. Everyone…Lou…everyone will know how you fuck yourself with a dildo and jack yourself off at the same time when I’m away, how you cum all over your stomach thinking about me fucking your tight little hole. Does that sound about right, babe?” Harry asked in what could only be described as formal politeness.

 

***

Dee

***

Lifting his hips to grind down on Harry again, he found it near impossible as he had a tight grip on them. A small smirk flickered across his face, fingers ghosting across Harry’s cheek. “It sounds about right, Clairvoyant Styles.” The younger boy sat back as Louis pecked his lips before kissing down his throat, trailing down his torso. He stood up and slid clumsily between Harry’s long legs. Tugging hard at his belt, Harry’s body jerked forward. Unbuckling the belt quickly and popping open the button of his skin tight jeans. “Jesus, Harry, are these /really/ necessary?” He struggled to slide them off; Louis longed for the days when Harry’s clothes were loose fitting. Especially in the case when they had a quick session. Harry’s laughter only fuelled Louis’ frustration. 

"Drama queen." Louis finally managed to get those godforsaken jeans off and around his ankles. Hooking his fingers on Harry’s briefs, he pulled them down slightly, exposing his hipbones. Louis kissed the pale skin. "Lou," Harry breathed. Louis nipped gently on the skin. Lifting his hips, he helped the older boy slid them off, meeting his abandoned jeans. Harry’s cock was bobbing slightly; it had a slight left curve. And it was dripping. Louis reached out, wrapping his small hands around Harry, squeezing. Letting his eyes flutter closed, Harry let Louis tend to him. Stroking him a few times, Louis’ head dipped down to lap up the pre-come that was steadily coming out the tip. Harry’s hand scrambled to find Louis’ hair. When he found the feathery strands, he gripped tightly as a way to tell him to step up his game. As a response, Louis sunk lower and began to suck Harry into oblivion. 

"That’s it, baby," he gasped as Louis’ hand met his lips on the upstroke. His hips developed a mind of their own when they began to push against Louis as he began to deep throat him. "Fuck." He looked down to find Louis’ lips swollen and pink against his cock. Louis’ blown blue eyes met Harry’s green ones and he near lost it. He began to fuck Louis’ mouth hard; Louis swallowed, making his throat tighter around Harry. Harry pulled his hair hard. His breathing picked up, mumbling phrases. The turban that was perched on his head became unraveled, hanging slanted over his eye. Suddenly, he felt his balls tighten and rise. "Louis, baby - oh, shit. Pull off, you gotta pull off." His orgasm was fast approaching and Louis was determined to let Harry finish off in his mouth. Pulling hard, Harry finally got Louis off his throbbing cock with a dirty pop. 

"Fuck, Harry," Louis’ voice, sounding rough and absolutely wrecked. His hand lowered to relieve some of the pressure off his bulging cock. He was surprised it hadn’t busted through his pants. "So, uh, what does your crystal ball say about me, hm?" Harry sat up and took off the turban. He took a piece of cloth from somewhere on the table and motioned Louis to come towards him. He tied the cloth around Louis’ eyes. His senses heightened as he tightened it. 

Getting up from the chair, Harry led Louis towards the bed. “You’ll see, love.” Laying on top of him, he kissed the tip of his nose then his lips. Louis pressed his lips harder against the younger boy; he wanted to taste him. 

Harry, however, had other plans. Taking his bottom lip between his teeth, he bit gently, emitting a soft moan from Louis. His hand slid inside his pants, finger playing with the tip. 

"Harold!"

Grinning to himself, he slid off Louis’ pants, pushing them to the floor. Sitting on his knees, he spread Louis’ legs apart, exposing his pink hole. Louis’ breathing picked up, his senses starting to overload. Opening the drawer of the nightstand, Harry pulled out the near empty bottle of lube. Popping open the top, he slicked up his fingers. His index finger traced around the rim. Louis clenched, anticipating what was going to happen next. “So pretty, Lou. All nice and open for me. I can’t wait to finger your pretty little arse.” Louis moaned again. Soon, a long finger prodded Louis’ hole, slowly opening him up. He began moving his finger in and out slowly. Louis sighed, ignoring the slight burn that coursed his system. A second finger suddenly intruded Louis. The older man began to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers, grunts and groans filling the air. He struggled for breath when Harry brushed against his prostate. 

"Fuck!" Harry smirked and continued his assault on the bundle of nerves. Louis fucked himself harder on his fingers. "S-stop, I’m going to cum if you do that." His tip was blurting pre-cum with each jab. Quickly pulling his fingers out, he patted Louis on the inside of his thigh. 

"On your knees. Face the wall." 

Complying, he scrambled on his knees, facing away from Harry. Harry licked Louis’ hole a few times, before using the last of the lube to slick himself up. Lining himself up against Louis, he teased the hole before plunging in. They both let out staggering breaths. Louis began to snap his hips back against Harry. Harry threw his head back and began to fuck into Louis slow at first. 

"Styles, none of that slow stuff. Fuck me hard." 

He chuckled lightly. “Hard enough so you won’t be able to walk for days, hm?” Louis thrust back again as his answer. Harry picked up the pace, one hand tangling in Louis’ hair; the other hand gripping his hip tightly. Louis reached down and stroked himself a couple of times. He didn’t hear anything from Harry and continued to get himself off. Harry’s previous impending orgasm was approaching faster than before. He snapped his hips harder and faster into Louis, occasionally hitting his prostate dead on. A tiny shriek escaped Louis’ open mouth. 

"Fuck, right there, Harry." Harry adjusted his angle slightly before fucking into him hard. "Harry, Harry," was all Louis could manage. He babbled, stroking his cock faster until his clenched and came against his fist, hips pushing into it. Harry let out a garbled sound before thrusting one, two, three more times, spilling his cum into Louis. He finally stopped thrusting into him. Without pulling out of Louis, Harry flipped them on their side, so that he was spooning Louis. Louis took off the blind fold. 

Harry smiled. “Well? What’d you think of the whole role playing thing?”

Louis rolled over, causing Harry to slip out. He whined, feeling empty. Cupping his cheek, he gazed into Harry’s questioning eyes. 

"Shit’s fun! Why didn’t we do that before? We should do it more often."


End file.
